Phineas Flynn:The Wizard Chronicles Book One
Phineas Flynn:The Wizard Chronicles Book One Phineas Flynn glared out the window. "Why me?!", he thought, "Why me of all people have to go to some dumb old wizard school?! I don't need help learnin' how to "use my magic wisely" and "be more responsible with my powers". I tried to "groan" my way out if it. That's when I keep on groaning until my step-mom gets sick of it and it usally works. BUT NOT TODAY! "Okay Phineas! Here's Wiz Tech!" she says turning to Phineas. Phineas just kept on glaring at the window. "Phineas,stop acting like this! You need this! You need to-" "Learn how to "use my magic wisely" and blah blah blah!" Phineas recalled, "I know step-mom!" "Phineas Flynn! I've been your step-mom since you were 1, so I'd expect you to call me "mom" by now!" she scorned back. "Whatever, step-mom!" Phineas said back. In the rear veiw mirror Phineas saw her wince. "Come on!" she said, feircly opening the car door. Phineas still sat there. "Phineas Flynn! I am not gonna put up with this today! Get out of that seat! NOW!" she growed. Phineas turned his head to her direction, rolled his eyes, and huffed. He then got out of the car. Phineas looked at his now new school. It looked like a castle from times. Great! Just great! Then he saw the principal running to him. Oh great! This just gets better and better doesn't it?! "You must be Phineas Flynn! Nice to meet you young man!" she greets. He lets off a fakey smile and then rolled my eyes, trudging up to this place I'm stuck with for a year. No, not a week! Not a month! Not 2 months! A year! "Hey you must be the new kid, I'm Ferb!" A random boy says walking up to Phineas. "I am! And how does people know this!!!!" Phineas shouts. "Not important. Anyways I'll be your buddy for the day!" Ferb says. "Sorry! But I don't need a "buddy"!" Phineas snaps. "It's required for new kids!" Ferb says. "Look Ferb!" Phineas says. "Anyways! I don't follow the rules! And required is a another word for rules! So please! BUG OFF!" Phineas shouts leaving Ferb. "That's sad! How can you not follow the rules?" Ferb asks catching up with Phineas. Phineas rolls his eyes annoyed by this Ferb dude. "Do you not understand English?! GET LOST!" Phineas growls picking up his pace. "That's gonna be a problem! Cause I'm your buddy!" Ferb says catching up with Phineas again. Phineas gets to his locker he bangs his head continues times. Phineas then read his class list. First is Wizology. He takes out his wand and transport myself to there. The teacher is at first startled at his entrance. "Oh you must be the new-" "New kid, Phineas! Yeah! I am! Now can we hurry this up! Cause I really don't like it here!" Phineas says. "Well Phineas. In this school we do not tolerate free going magic! So take your seat and join the other students by taking out your Wizology Textbook and go to page 110, Emotion Potions." she scowls. "Oh we're learning how to make potions?" Phineas asks slightly interested. "No! We're learning on the history of Emotion Potions! So please take your seat Mr. Flynn" she growls. Phineas rolled his eyes for the 50th time this day and strolled to his seat. "Okay! So today we'll learn about the creation of the Emotion Potions!" the teacher started. Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works